Why are you such a crybaby, dude!
by roseredblood
Summary: Robin has left back to Gotham temporarily, and leave the titans with Cyborg as their leader. But how long until he cracks? How long will the esteemed leader be gone? Why did he even leave? No romance here...it's fun to write, but not to read:)
1. Beginning of the End

"Dude! I can't even EAT that sack of grease you are trying to pass off as meat!" Cyborg raged as he stormed out of the kitchen. It was an average run of the mill morning for the Teen Titan... if any morning could be considered normal in a tower that stank of exploded tofu, sweat, and overcooked glibnorb. "And what are you even cooking Star?! I swear none of ya'll know how..." He could still be heard mumbling as he headed out to the garage to work on his 'baby'.

"Is friend Cyborg the a'okay? Does he not like the food I have prepared for consumption?" Starfire inquired a little more than angry Beastboy. Raven glided into the room, grabbed an apple, and took a bite.

"He just needs a little breather after what just happened Star. He can't handle the intense emotions that must be going through him right now. Let's just give him time and space for now and see what happens." She tossed the apple nonchalantly into the trashcan and floated out of the room. Starfire looked after her with hushed grief. She knew what Raven said was true and he should be alone until he healed...but she knew also that Cyborg was never going to get over this soon and they needed a leader.

Cyborg sighed as he checked the monitors one last time. No sign of activity anywhere, for now. He glanced at the wall monitor and read 3:00 am. He turned back to the pages and clippings of newspapers as he tried to gather some sense of them, but to know avail. He was never going to figure it out, he knew, but yet he kept on trying anyways even though he knew that these habits were probably going to drive him to the very same place as they did Robin. He didn't care, he just wanted his friend back. A couple of seconds later an alarm went off and the paper he was holding got torn in two and Cyborg stumbled backwards onto the tiled floor.

"Oh! NOW THAT'S JUST GREAT!" He exclaimed sarcastically, his heartbeat picking up with surprise. He jumped up and slammed a hand down onto his alarm clock tat read 8:30 am. Seconds that went by were replaced with hours instead! Is this how Robin felt everyday? He suddenly gripped the paper that he was holding as a familiar wave of unrelenting grief filled his metal body. Robin, Robin, Robin..."ROBIN!" He screamed in frustration as he flung hours of work and dozens of newspaper clippings from the table. He curled up silently under the desk as he watched the door, thankful to Robin installing soundproof walls in this hell-hole of an office.

Meanwhile, Starfire finished off the last of her meal as she left to do the patrol for the day. Being as innocent as she was, she had no clue why Cyborg was acting like that. Raven said that Robin was only on the most important mission of his life and that he will be gone for a month or two. Of course Raven couldn't tell her the real reason why Robin wasn't fighting crime with the rest of them and was instead in Gotham fighting his own battles. She didn't want two sniveling messes on her hands. As for Beastboy, he was easily calmed down after she explained the whole mess to him. _If that what Robin needs,_ he bravely stated, _then by all means he gets it no matter what OUR feelings on the subject are._

Raven put her cup into the microwave to reheat her almost full cup of tea for the fifth time. She just couldn't concentrate and kept thinking about their leader and the Titans future without him, if need be. As she pulled the extremely hot cup out of the microwave with her powers, Cyborg strode into the kitchen and, seeing her there, immediately scrambled towards the pantry. Raven lifted an eyebrow at the awkward way Cyborg was handling himself lately and all too happily sped out of the room, eager to be alone with her thoughts. Although she was practically out the door, she still heard a sniff come out from behind her. Sighing, she sat down on the floor in an attempt to meditate. Not long after she started, Beastboy came bounding down the hall with news and a sobbing Starfire close behind him.

"Starfire just told me to show you guys this...and you won't be happy at what you see."


	2. The Increasingly Bad Situation

I felt the emotions swirling around me as I woke up. Intense hatred, fear, and professionalism hit me like the antiseptic did, heavy and hard. I doubled over in pain, one of my signature headaches squeezing my eyes shut again as I grasped my head in my hands. Slowly, as my senses started to come back to me, I started to hear a conversation in the background. Latching onto anything to distract myself from the intense pain coursing through my head, I listened to what sounded like a lady with a heavy Brooklyn accent and an unidentifiable voice in the hallway right by my door.

"He is most likely a paranoid schizophrenic, an unsolvable case at that. According to my research, he is quite stubborn and won't give in to treatment easily." _Research? Was someone spying on me?_

"Do you have his name? His ID? Anything about his daily life?" The male voice sounded commanding and official. I could feel fear crawling up my throat along with that unidentifiable thing Starfire cooked dinner last night.

"I'm not sure if he shows all the symptoms," she continued in a voice that was get more familiar by the second, "but I think he might be one of those split personalities they tell us about in medical school. Ooh," I could sense her fear and amazement at finally catching a possible case in her specialized field as she shivered, goosebumps most likely prickling up all over her body. Even the thought of an nutcase walking around here, instead of in Arkham and everyone is fearful.

_Wait, _I thought as my headache ebbed away, _where is __**here**__ anyways?_

I opened my eyes to white. White walls, white bed, white everything. The only color in the room is from the dim light overhead casting an sickly yellow glow in the far left corner of the room. It was a patient's room, which means I'm at the Hospital. This means I'm in trouble, BIG trouble.

Frantically, I jumped up ripping off sensors suction cupped to my temples with little popping sounds. As I searched around the room trying to find a way out without being noticed, a blaring alarm shrieked, invading my ears, resparking the fire of my earlier headache. I screamed, falling to the ground as I covered my ears, for the moment completely crippled by confusion. I couldn't hear anything over the alarm, not even my own thoughts. Not even the team of doctors that surrounded me, as I screamed for it to stop. I felt a slight pinch in my arm and I withdrew into the darkness once again.

For the next few weeks, my schedule was highly regulated and I was strictly forbidden to interact with any of the other patients. But I didn't mind this as much as I thought I would, and I found that I preferred not seeing anyone, afraid of people seeing me in this state of mind.

More often than not, I thought I was losing my mind. All day I stared into space, getting dragged around the Hospital, escaping reality by building my own world inside my mind. There I could wander endlessly throughout my fantasies, candy clouds overhead in my crystal blue sky, lush green grass underfoot. I recreated childhood stories, all filled to the brim with trees, shrubs, and waterfalls from Romanian lullabies that were sung to a younger me by my mother, reemerging like the air that bubbles up from underneath churning water.

Most of my days were occupied by endless tests and psychology treatments and nurses whispering about the hero who probably had a nervous breakdown, no no no he finally snapped, no I'm telling you it was the pressure, in the hallways and how I ignored them all. But my dreams could only last so long. Once I wasn't able to escape, my mind snapped trying to make sense of my increasingly bad situation.

It happened after lunch, when I was getting hauled to yet another session with yet another Elder. My colorful world faded right before my eyes. I was too confused to make anything of it, and before I came to my full senses, I was seated in a rigid chair in front of a very relaxed looking young man.

"Who are you?" I inquired, hoping I wasn't going to sound dumb or thick skulled. He sat back into his chair, apparently used to this unusual question. I have probably done this to him before.

"My name is Doctor Jaden Yu, and I am your psychosis specialist. I am truly happy you're with us fully today, you are usually zoned out the whole session until you have one of your 'episodes'." He looked amused at my expense. I did _not _like that.

"Psychosis? Episodes?" I wondered out loud and it immediately dawned on me that I was at the Hospital. All my memories came swirling back to my at once, along with my obsessive hyper alertness. The one of the reason that got me trapped here and labeled a psychotic ex-hero.

I clutched my head, which was in an onslaught of panic. My hand and feet started tingling, as if they were falling asleep. Then _they_ came.

They were gruesome, tortured souls reaching out for me, begging for help. Slowly, I collect myself as I ignore them, focusing on Doctor Yu and the words floating around my head, telling me to regain control, that I was stronger than the hallucinations. Soon, though, he stops speaking and a look of hopelessness crosses his face as he turns to walk across the room.

I thought he could feel them too, the screams of agony, the wails of pain, the color of the blood they bleed. I then realized that the screams didn't just belong to those poor souls, they also belonged to me.

I shrieked for them, for myself, for everybody until Doctor Yu disappointedly brought the emergency syringe and I was swallowed up in the sound of my screaming.


End file.
